Across the Room
by FanFreak2002
Summary: Three to four shot of the adventure of the reader being set up with Reid on a blind date only to realize it was the man she has been watching from afar, as their relationship progresses the reader much come to terms with herself and her past. Reid/ Reader Imagines Last chapter will be M
1. Across the Room

Title: Across the Room  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: T  
Prompt/Summary: Imagine your childhood friend, Garcia, trying to set you up with Reid; the BAU agent you've had your eye on for a year:  search/garcia+reid and Imagine Reid's reaction at being called away on a case during his first date with you:  . /fadfba17bb596764a668bc21d3e42f90/tumblr_ng3ltcSUFf1tmutn3o1_ 

Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader, Penelope Garcia  
Trigger Warning: Not that I can think of  
Word Count:  
Beta/Editor: Me  
Multishot: Maybe, would like it to be a 2-shot or 3  
Author's Notes: cliché fluff! It's also kind of reversed on the imagine but oh well  
Morgan arc spoilers?: None

He had looked, he definitely looked. Or you were just seeing things you wanted. Sighing as your coffee order you took one last look at the man before grabbing your morning beverage and took off for work. Entering the building you strode through the maze of hallways before reaching the cluster of desks; and were surprised to find your good friend, Penelope Garcia.

"Pen, what are you doing here?"

Penelope was playing with all the trinkets on your desk, shaking a snow globe before turning to you. "I came all this way and you're not happy to see me?"

You shrugged. "Sorry Pen, the day's just started and it's already gone on too long."

"Mystery guy still not looking your way?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, come on, I came to you with a purpose."

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"A date."

"A date, with whom?"

"With the resident genius on our team."

Penelope looked so happy with her idea but you couldn't help but cringe a little. "I'm not saying he's not a great guy, but I've heard about how smart he is Pen, what kind of conversation would I hold with him?"

"Don't be like that you're smart, and you can always talk about Dr. Who, Spencer's almost obsessed with it as we are."

"Hmph."

You gripped you coffee cup, you had no real reason to say no. Coffee shop mystery guy wasn't looking your way at all; maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "Fine Pen, but if it's a disaster, I swear it's on you."

"I'll have Ben and Jerry on standby. Now, my dear, I will be off on part two of my mission. And I only have ten minutes to get there."

"Next time you might want to call instead of coming on the opposite side of the building."

"Oh, no, you have no idea what kind of snoops listen in on the line."

"Yeah, but you're here."

Penelope stuck her tongue out before sashaying back to her branch of the building.

"My sweet, boy genius, I have a proposition for you."

Spencer looked up from emptying his messenger bag onto his desk with a furrowed brow. "What kind of proposition? The last proposition you had I ended up drunk with no shoes on New Year's Eve."

Penelope waved him off. "It's nothing like that. I have a girl for you."

Spencer's eyes rose before fixing to a spot on his desk. "A girl?"

"Yes, sweet wonder, a girl. I told her about you and she was _very_ interested."

Spencer's hands flexed on his bag. "I don't know, Garcia. There's actually been this one girl I've had my eye on."

"Oh, come on Spencer, I'm glad you're scoping but I already told her you would go out with her."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because, you both need to quit pining for some star crossed person who may or may not be interested. You both can go out and see how well you get on, if nothing comes of it then fine. But, at least, see how it goes."

Penelope stuck her lip out trying to give an additional effect. "Fine, Garcia. I'll go out on one date, she'll probably run screaming anyways."

"I doubt it; you're both too adorable for your own good."

Spencer rolled his eyes, quipping sarcastically. "Oh, definitely."

"Have a little trust, Reid."

Spencer couldn't help but keep a doubtful glance on the blonde as she went back to her lair.

"I don't know what to wear, Pen."

"Just wear something you're comfortable in, Y/N. It's not that hard, you're just two people enjoying dinner."

"If you say so. I just feel like my wardrobe might be more funky than he's used to."

"That's what makes it perfect, you two are going to balance each other out."

You set the blouse you were inspecting down. "It sounds like you put some thought into this, Pen."

"Of course I have. I got to make sure there's only but the best for my lovable lovies. I'm tired of you both being so lonely, if worst comes to worst you both can be lonely together."

You smiled, sadly. "Yeah, that wouldn't be so bad, if I just make a new friend. But that's it Pen, I don't want to catch you with wedding bells ont he brain."

"I make no promises. It'll be better than our wedding with Cooper and Andrew Olsan."

You laughed. "I'm sure it would be seeing that we married them in the fifth grade."

"Didn't last long, did it? Seemed we had forged divorce documents not a month later."

"If I recall Leslie McCall had developed during that time and all the boys were after her."

"Stupid boys, couldn't they figure out we'd all get a pair sooner or later."

"Some of us more than others."

"And what does that mean?"

"Please Pen, I can fit your bra on my head."

"Don't hate for what God gave me."

"Just saying. Now come on, I need help here. You set this thing up you can at least give your opinion on something."

Penelope scoped through the pile of clothes on your bed eventually pulling out a black peter pan dress. "Oooh, perfecto."

Your nose scrunched on one side. "You sure it's not too simple?"

"First you were too weird, now too simple. This is fine, you can pair it with a silver skull necklace, a nice headband, your kitty kat knee highs, and some cute calf booties, you'll be phenomenal."

"If you say so."

"I do, now shut up and get dressed."

Looking at your self you realized it was a good look for the date. Sadly, you usually reserved this dress for funerals. Your usual attire was bright colors, assymetrical patterns, and novelty tees. The simplicity of the dress paired with your accessories brought your personality out more. It showed the sweetness of you, and your eclectic nature. You hugged Pen and thanked her for her help, swearing to give her all the details when you got back.

Walking into the restuarant you twiddled your clutch nervously in your hands. Penelope told you he'd be wearing a Dr. Who tie so you could tell who he was, and as you searched the crowd you couldn't find anyone of that despiction. About to turn around and call Pen that you'd been stood up, you froze, out of your peripheral vision you spotted your coffee shop crush in a corner booth across the room.

What was he doing here?

What if you were to go on this date and he saw it? He'd never ask you out then, he'd think you were taken. But hell, you'd probably never get the courage to talk to him anyways. About to turn and bolt until mystery guy took the moment to turn and spotted you. His dark eyes widened, he made the move to stand up, and looked to be coming toward you. Turning around to see if someone was behind you, you couldn't figure out why he was approaching you. Until you noticed his tie. It was a simple navy tie with a white outline of the Tardis on it. Your lips parted and you couldn't help but look at him with skittish eyes.

"Y/N?"

You nodded, dumbfounded. "Spencer?"

He smiled and nodded, gesturing to the booth. "It seems we have a mutual friend who thinks we'd get along well."

You weren't breathing right, unsure of yourself. "Yes, she's just nosy."

The corners of his lips quirked and your pulse quickened. "She can be, but I think her heart's in the right place."

You bit your lip. "Yeah, it is. So how long have you worked with, Pen?"

One of his eyebrows rose at the nickname, and you blushed. "About seven years, how about you? How long have you known Garcia?"

You took a sip of water from the table, hoping to calm down. This shouldn't be hard, he's just a guy, a guy you basically stalked in the coffee shop for half a year, but still...just a guy. "Since third grade, she had started a petition for saving an old tree on school grounds. It was a completely healthy tree the superintendent thought it was just in the way, which is totally unfair. I offered to help her with it and we succeeded, staying friends after that ever since."

You were out of breath, talking too fast. Spencer had to have noticed leaning forward and licking his lips. You groaned inwardly. Please don't do that. He flipped a stray lock of hair out of his eyes. "Y/N? I can tell you're uncomfortable here, I don't know how Garcia built me up with you, but I'm sure she exaggerated. If...you know...you don't want to be here, it's okay. I'd understand."

You swallowed a lump in your throat, feeling the need to clarify your anxiety. "It's not like that, Spencer, I feel really weird telling you this and you might want to leave when I tell you but...I've kind of...well, we got to the same coffee shop, and I had started looking for you whenever I go in. I guess you could say I developed a crush on you. I've been trying to talk to you for a long time, but, just couldn't."

Spencer leaned back, a bewildered expression washing over him, about to open his mouth, his phone rang. "Damn it, I'm sorry, I have to take this."

You waved your hand, silently telling him you understand.

"Okay, yeah, yes, I understand. I'll be there in forty-five minutes. That was my boss -"

"I understand, Spencer, this happens in my department too."

Spencer frowned. "I didn't even get to ask what department that was."

You smiled. "The OSB, Crisis Management."

"Really? I'll know where to look for you now."

"Look for me? What, I didn't scare you away?"

Spencer grinned, putting his shoulder bag over his shoulder. "Far from it, Y/N. Maybe you didn't notice, but I had been looking at you too."

Your mouth became agape as Spencer bent down and kissed your cheek. "I'll make this up to you when I get back. I promise."

You watched him walk away, astounded. You'd have to remember to talk to Pen later.


	2. Worth the Wait

Title: Worth the Wait  
Author: totalfanfreak  
Rating: T+  
Prompt/Summary: Imagine Reid making it up to you after he's called away on a case when the two of you were supposed to be on a date and Imagine teaching Spencer how to use chopsticks: finally: Hey lovely writers, could someone do a fic where the reader finds out Reid wears glasses and he's really self-conscious about it or whatever but she loves them? (because let's face it, we all miss the glasses)

Main Character(s): Spencer Reid/ Reader, Penelope Garcia  
Trigger Warning: Mentions of verbal abuse, and self-image issues  
Word Count: 2,000  
Beta/Editor: My lonesome  
Multishot: Yep, my first continuation  
Author's Notes: Part 2 of Across the Room – and might make this into a 3-shot!  
Morgan arc spoilers?: None

"OMG, you're the girl he was talking about, and he's the coffee shop guy? I am like the gold medal of all matchmaking. I should open a side business."

"Okay, Pen, you need to calm it down."

Penelope dug one of her feather pens into your side. "It was fate; I helped with your destiny, Y/N. You should bow down to me."

"Sorry, love, but that isn't going to happen."

You were both nestled in her lair, just coming back from a case yourself: it involving working alongside the NCIS taskforce to take on terrorists pirating military based boats and dockyards. You were hoping to catch up to Spencer when you arrived, but he had texted you the day before saying his team had been called out to Connecticut. That being almost a week ago.

Postponing another date, again, if this was fate maybe…well, maybe you were meant to admire each other across a room and nothing else. But Spencer had promised to make it up to you as soon as he got back, though you had told him there was nothing to make up, it was the jobs that were doing this not either of you. But he had been relentless about it, and you conceded. It had actually been quite adorable hearing him become so riled up about it.

"I do hope we can make it work."

"Of course you will, Y/N. This job's hard but if any two people can make it work, it you and boy wonder."

You smiled. "And how do you know that? You got a crystal ball in one of these drawers?"

Penelope scoffed. "For your information I am beginning to get good at tarot, but no, you two can make it because you both deserve the most."

A weird noise came from the back of your throat, causing you to hold it down, and your eyes beginning to water from the effort. "You know I love you, right?"

"Everyone does. I love you, too, Y/N. Gal pals for life, right?"

Penelope held out her pinky and you grinned twining with yours. "For life, you crazy brat. Now I got to get back to work, before someone comes looking for me."

No one seemed to notice you as you walked back, a few nods, and you were home free. It's not like you'd really be in trouble anyways, you had finished your paperwork on the ride back home, and tied up loose ends with the families. It always stunk when you didn't really have anything to do but wait for another case to come in, it seemed to be a double edged sword, groaning when called off or groaning when you were stuck in the office. Luckily your phone buzzed to keep you from looking too lazy at the desk. You smiled, seeing it was a text from Spencer.

 _Would you want to come over to my apartment tonight? It might be a little late, but I was hoping we could have dinner together._

You spun in your chair, excited. You replied, saying of course, sounded great. He then asked if you were allergic to any food, and so on, each text a considerate gesture. You better not be called away now. You'd throw a fit.

"You've been texting for almost half an hour."

You looked across your desk, your desk mate, Gibbons, smirking at you from her computer. "So what if I have?"

It was banter, something the two of you had become akin to from the time working together. Thinking on it briefly, you figured that each team probably became its own dysfunctional family unit. "Well, who are you talking to? Boy, girl, animal, mineral? An attorney?"

The last one hurt; you didn't need reminding of an ex, though Gibbons didn't need to know the full workings of that disaster you still felt the right to kick her under the desk.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, no it's not an attorney, I don't care if they have a closeout on them, I'm never going for one of those again. No, it's someone in the BAU unit that I've been talking to."

"Garcia?"

"Dear Lord, a guy Gibbons, a guy."

"Okay, don't bite my head off."

"Someone's got to."

"So what's going on with this guy?"

"A date."

"Seriously, you're finally giving up celibacy after almost four years?"

Your lips pinched. "It's our first full date; I doubt we're going to sleep together."

"You never know, and what do you mean full date? Did you have a half of one somewhere?"

"Yep, he was called away on a case."

"Typical."

"Agreed."

After four long hours you could finally punch out and leave. Though you were much more miffed on the departure, as how, Gibbons had told the rest of the team of your plans. Everyone had patted you on the back, with their: "Finally!" and "Good for you!" or "You get some!" Even your boss, Valdez, had clasped a hand on your shoulder telling you not to fuck up by going klutzy. It was horrifying, their hearts were in the right place, and you had ribbed plenty of your team when they had similar plans. It was the way your team showed their care, by being assholes. But now you were a bundle of nerves and were worried that it would lead to you being the bull in a china shop.

You had dropped your workload on the sofa upon entering, deciding to shower, and find something to wear while waiting for Spencer's text saying he was in. It wasn't that hard, seeing as it would be a late dinner, and would probably be getting back home closer to the midnight hour you decided on something you could just collapse in. Settling on some nice leggings and a knee length tunic, you strapped a belt around the middle for visual effect and through on some ballet flats. You were about to do your hair and makeup when the phone buzzed.

 _I have arrived home and so has the food, madam._

Madam? You smiled, so Spencer could be flirty. Oh God, did that mean I would have to be too? You could try, damn it, it wasn't like you were completely inept.

 _I am almost out the door, good sir, I will be there shortly._

You second guessed yourself after sending it. Was that creepy, bossy? Spencer texted back a smiley face so maybe it was okay. You looked at the completed you in the mirror. Your last relationship had been traumatic. From the start you thought he was too good for you, and it showed, him milking it and feeding his own ego until your self-confidence had been taken so low you were an empty shell. You had berated yourself for being in such a relationship, you had known better, yet you had still gone along with it for almost a year. And it had left its mark, though you would never show it to anyone. Except Pen, she had been your refuge during that time, helping to feel in the cracks that were left behind. But that was a different time and Spencer was a different person, and so were you. You could do this, you deserved this.

Taking one last look, and seeing the doubt, you took a deep breath before leaving. You arrived at the Capital Plaza, mystified, mainly by the pool, why didn't your apartment have a pool? Shaking your head to clear your thoughts you rode up on the elevator, taking another breath before approaching Spencer's door and knocking.

You twisted your hands, hearing movement from inside. As the door opened you were greeted with a smiling Spencer, in a tux. "Wow, you look quite dashing, Agent Reid."

He did, your stomach did a flop as your eyes took in the whole picture. Gently pulling you in by the hand, Spencer lent down and kissed your knuckles. It was a gesture you were unused to, and you blushed, his lips barely a wisp on your skin. "As do you, Agent L/N."

"Thank you; I still probably should've worn a dress."

"You look perfect the way you are, you would've been too cold outside in a dress."

"Outside?"

Spencer looked to you with bright eyes, reminding you of a little boy with a secret. "Yes, I set up dinner on the balcony, if that's alright?"

"Of course, it sounds wonderful."

"Here, let me take your coat."

"Thank you."

You had to stop blushing; your makeup was going to slide off from the heat. You took his arm and let him show you around his apartment, staring in awe at the volumes of books encased in shelves taller than you.

"Do you like to read?"

"Oh, yes, when work isn't too hectic, I find it calms me."

"Me, too. What was the last thing you read?"

Oh, hell, what was the last thing you read? You read a romance novel last, but seeing all the classic titles in front of you, you weren't going to say that. What about the one before that? "Um, it was Eleanor and Park by Rainbow Rowell."

Not a classic, not really for your age group, but you had loved it. After reading it you had looked up all Rowell's books and read them, falling in love with each character. It was sad how often you did that with the books you favored. Spencer nodded, his eyes showing he was truly interested. "I'll have to look that author up next time; I don't think I've heard of her."

"It depends on what you're into, but I think she's good."

He smiled. "Would you like some dinner now?"

You were surprised your stomach didn't rumble at the mention of food, you were starving. "Why yes, I think I would."

Leading you outside, your jaw nearly dropped. Twinkle lights were hung up, candles lit along the railing, and peonies were placed along each corner and on the table. "It's beautiful, Spencer."

"So are you, and that's why I wanted to make up for our first attempt, Y/N."

"I've already told you, Spencer, there's nothing to make up for, it's the job. If we really want to we'll figure it all out, there's just a few hiccups along the way." Whoa, that was confident and you felt good and bold, don't get ahead of yourself, Y/N, let's get through the first date.

"I know that, but I wanted you to know that it wasn't just you. I had been admiring you for a very long time too. I want you to know how much I want this."

"I want this, too, Spencer."

He was leaning closer to you, and you were about to meet him halfway your stomach finally decided to growl. He laughed. "We should get you fed."

You giggled timidly. "Yeah, I guess we should."

He had ordered Thai, something you loved, the spices coating your tongue and stinging just briefly before the savory flavors washed over you. Delicious. Until you noticed Spencer was using a fork.

"Hey now, isn't that cheating?"

This time it was Spencer who actually blushed, and your heart stopped. "I'm not really good with them; it's much easier this way for me."

You smiled, scooting a little closer. "Would it be okay if I tried to show you?"

Spencer's eyes went wide. "I've tried the rubber band trick; it doesn't really work for me. I'm not really that graceful, Y/N."

You were starting to see that Spencer might have as much confidence as you, and it made it easier to talk. "I don't really believe that, Spencer, you are graceful in a lot of ways to me. But I was just meaning the original technique; I don't really have a rubber band to give you. Though Pen did give me a little ninja that goes on top of chopsticks."

"Okay, but I'm telling you it's hopeless."

You leaned over enough to put your hand on his right one. "Okay, this one is the anchor; it's not supposed to move. You should hold it right between here."

You placed the stick in position, Spencer's eyes on both your hands while absorbing your words. "Now this is the one to scoop up the food, but make sure they're even, and don't cross. Though really I let mine cross all the time."

He smiled. "Is it impolite to cross?"

"No, I don't think so; I know it's bad to like stick them in your food upright, but crossing's just personal flair."

After a while and some dropped noodles later, Spencer was able to pick up a mouthful at a time. He smiled at you triumphantly as you clapped. Afterwards you started going back to your meal you saw Spencer frown.

"What is it?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing; I just kind of liked your hand on mine."

He blushed again and you did right along with him. "I did too, Spencer. But I kind of need them to eat; I don't think you'd really be comfortable feeding me."

"I wouldn't say that, my teacher made sure I was quite sufficient with these."

You giggled, and were surprised when Spencer's fingertips caressed your cheek. "I hope this was worth the wait for you, Y/N. I know it has been for me."

You took his hand in yours, and mustering up the courage leaned into him and softly kissed his lips. "Oh yes, Spencer, it was all worth the wait."


	3. Better Than I Could Imagine

"I'm not saying I'd be good at it or anything, but it should be fun."

"It sounds like fun, I used to ice skate when I was little."

You could hear Spencer chuckle. "I never have, so you might have to teach me."

You smiled, hoping he could sense it over the phone. "I'd be glad to. Do you think everyone will show though?"

Penelope had taken it into her hands, to make each of your teams meet, at an ice rink no less. Valdez and your other teammate Holt had kids and Spencer and Pen both had told you about their teammates Hotch and JJ who had kids as well, so it was a good bet that they'd show up. But Gibbons and Carter weren't likely to, not because they didn't want to, they had been jostling you to let them meet your new boyfriend. But without alcohol or the atmosphere for flirting there wasn't much for them to come to.

"I'm sure they will, Garcia has threatened Morgan and Prentiss into coming so I'm sure whoever's in that boat for you she'll take care of."

You giggled.

Your time with Spencer was magical, and approaching to nearly three months. There were times where you were still shy, but, then again, there were times when he was as well. It suited you both fine, the confidence in the relationship and each other becoming stronger with each day. You had begun telling him your secrets: the strain with your family, the awkward teen years, and the talk about the few other relationships you've had. You had told Spencer about him, about the things he said, the things he did, how it had made you feel. You had watched Spencer for months in a coffee shop and had admired up close during your time together but with each word that came from you about that time Spencer's face contorted to an emotion you didn't think him capable of – rage. It filled you with so much gratitude that Spencer felt that for your situation, the need to protect you now, but you still felt the need to reassure him that, that part of your life was over. That you had him.

Not long after your confession Spencer felt he could talk about his past: his mother's mental state crumbling with each year, the abuse he suffered amongst his peers in school, that he had never felt worthy or good enough for anyone making it very difficult to date let alone keep a relationship going. You had brought him close to you then, letting his head rest in the crook of your neck. Two broken pieces mending themselves together.

"I want you to meet Henry, too. He's been wanting to meet you."

"I hope I can get his approval for his uncle Spence."

"I know you will. Just don't be surprised if you get badgered with a bunch of questions when everyone meets you."

"I'll give you the same warning there, Mr. Peabody."

Spencer laughed, you had been skeptical of giving him the nickname at first but was glad to find out it was one of the few cartoons he had watched as a child. "I'll be there to pick you up in a few hours."

"Alright - um, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

You wondered if three months was too soon to tell him you were in love with him. Each goodbye you halted about to say it on impulse, catching yourself, and chickening out every time. But he hadn't said it either, but with the way you both way, maybe he was as nervous as you. Afraid of the rejection or the awkward, "Me too." Soon, you'd tell him soon, but not yet. You put on some skinny boot-cut jeans, with a pair of heeled

booties and a nice light pink sweater. It was fuzzy and warm, and you breathed in the fabric softener that clung to the fabric. After you had braided your hair, you decided to pass the time and make some cookies to take with you. That way everyone had something sweet to nibble on while bonding. You had brought out the second tray when there was a knock on your door.

"Shit!"

The noise had startled you, and your thumb caught the burn from the tray. Sticking your thumb in your mouth to ease it, you opened the door. Surprised when a bouquet of flowers were set before you. "Oh, Spencer, you didn't have to."

He grinned, his brown eyes twinkling. "I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to."

He leaned in to kiss you and you graciously accepted it, pressing yourself firmly to him. His kisses always left you delirious, but now he brought you flowers. No one had ever given you flowers. And they were peonies, like on your first date, Thai food in Paris as you liked to think of that night, and you eagerly nipped his lips while bringing him in your apartment. Spencer's hand came up to cup your face, while his tongue danced along the seam of your lips, until you gasped aloud and he snuck his tongue inside your mouth. You moaned, allowing yourself to be backed into a wall, Spencer's lips becoming more firm, as you used your free hand to grasp his hair. He groaned, the noise vibrating onto your lips, his hand trailing to the bottom of your shirt slipping in slightly to caress the soft expanse of your stomach. The touch caused you to stiffen slightly, feeling your hesitation he pulled back gasping.

"I'm sorry about that, I got carried away."

"Don't be sorry for that, Spencer. I was enjoying myself too."

He smiled, his thumb trailing your cheek. "I am sorry for ruining your flowers though."

Looking down, you laughed, seeing the crumpled flower in your hand. "It's okay, they're still beautiful. I'm going to put them into some water before we leave."

You kissed his cheek, and went to get a vase, placing the flowers on the counter of your kitchen. You hadn't meant to do that, to stiffen, to have him pull away. Spencer had been patient with you, but besides the fact neither of you had said the l-word, you were afraid of what he'd say if you took your clothes off. No, maybe it didn't matter with Spencer, but it still bothered you. You remember an incident with your ex, making you strip in front of him, and he, taking a marker and circling every imperfection of your body. You remembered being told how unlovable you were, that you could never please a man, that you were lucky to have him to show you what to do.

"Y/N? You okay?"

Turning around, you saw Spencer looking at you with worry in his puppy dog eyes, a half eaten cookie in his hand. "I'm sorry, Spencer, I was somewhere else. You know, I need those to butter up the teams?"

Spencer took another bite of cookie grinning. "No, you don't, you just need to be you. I'm already scared I'll have to fight Morgan for you."

"We'll just have to tell him sorry. Spencer Reid is the only man I want."

He beamed at you polishing off the cookie and reaching for another. You swatted his hand. "Hey! That's not fair, can't your boyfriend at least sample a few?"

You blushed a little, the months diminishing the need to but not absolving it. "Fine. But all the kids there might want some too."

Spencer talked around the bite of cookie. "Garcia's taking care of all of it. We just have to show up. I guess we should be doing that now. But first -"

He bent to you one more time taking your lip in his, and you giggled, tasting the chocolate on his tongue.

Pen really had taken care of everything, it was set up as a picnic lunch on the side of the rink, and it had made things considerably easy, meeting everyone, and your team got on well with Spencer's. Each one interrogating the other. JJ, Emily, and Gibbons had taken turns asking how you met, what was Spencer like as a boyfriend, and was he a good kisser. You had blushed letting Pen take the credit for setting you up, saying without her you'd still be sipping coffee to look at him. They had awed, and hugged you, making you feel accepted in the girl group right away. Hotch and Rossi paired off with Holt and Valdez and although the two men seemed aloof, you could tell they were like Valdez; Older and wiser from all the things seen on the job, but good men all the same, father figures and someone to look up to, people you could go to when you had a problem. You were glad Spencer had them. You had been warned but Morgan was something else. He had flirted with you, but you could tell it was in a joking matter, it reminded you of Carter. Speaking of Carter you looked about with his arm around Spencer's shoulders gesturing with his other hand. You had seen that gesture before.

"Leave him alone, Carter!"

"I'm just giving him some advice."

You gave Carter a deadly stare. He wasn't as big as Morgan but he could still be intimidating, and you knew he was giving the faux brother speech to Spencer.

"It's okay, Y/N, I get what he's trying to say."

Carter beamed. "See I knew this guy would be alright."

You snorted when you felt something tugging your shirt. Looking down you saw little loved Holt and Valdez's kids babysitting for either of them whenever the chance arose, and Jack was quite the charmer himself, quiet and polite like his dad, but you could see why Spencer was enamored with the little blonde. He kept to himself at first, hovering behind his mom and dad and slowly moving among the crowd, now he had finally gotten to you. You smiled warmly to the little boy. "Why, hello there?"

The little boy kept one hand on you, the other going to his mouth, his blue eyes trailing off to his godfather. "Are you going to marry, uncle Spence?"

You choked on your tongue, trying to settle down as to not scare the little boy away. "Um, I'm not sure honey, it usually takes awhile to figure all that out."

You could tell by Henry's face he wasn't really taking in what you were saying, the four year old's brain not ready to understand the complications of dating. "Do you love each other? Like my mommy and daddy?"

Before you could reply JJ had come and scooped the boy up. "Alrighty now, little man, we shouldn't be nosy."

You shrugged, brushing it off. "It's okay, really, he seems to be very intuitive for his age."

"He can be, other times he's too nosy for his own good. He gets that from Will."

You both laughed, until Henry started squirming in his mom's arms. "Skate, mommy."

"You want to go skating? Hold on and mommy will take you."

"No aunt 'nelope said I go with Y/N. Get uncle Spence."

"What?"

"She gave me money to take them."

"Pen!"

Penelope looked up from the drinks to you, seeing your face, she grinned sheepishly.

"If anyone's nosy it's, Pen."

JJ laughed, as Henry's arms reached for you again. You smiled at the little boy. "Henry, aunt Penelope won't mind if we don't skate, she'll let you keep the money. You don't have to worry."

The boy stilled, contemplating. "I still kinda want to go though."

You and JJ shared a look reaching out for the small boy. As you took him into your arms you headed over to Spencer who was talking with Carter and Morgan. He smiled as you approached. "Henry and I thought we'd try skating you want to come?"

The two men glanced at Spencer, amused. Morgan then elbowed him. "Yeah, kid, aren't you going to take your lady on the ice?"

"Come on, Uncle Spence!"

Henry was excited for Spencer to come, making Spencer's embarrassment disappear. "Sure, ?I already told aunt Y/N she might have to teach me though, will you help too, Henry?"

"Yeah!"

Spencer took him as you ordered the shoes, putting your own on before helping with Henry's. He looked up at you. "They're hard to walk in."

You brushed the hair from his face. "You just need a little practice. You do it enough they feel like regular shoes and not so hard to walk toward the ice. You okay, Spencer?"

It was adorable to watch him try to keep himself upright, he had to have fallen back onto the bench three times before able to stand long enough to wobble to the rail of the rink. "I'll be fine just let me gather myself."

"You just need practice too, uncle Spence!"

"I think you're right Henry, why don't you try to take a lap with Y/N and I'll catch up."

Henry looked back to you, unsure. "It's up to you, Henry, we can come back for uncle Spencer in just a second if you want to."

Henry looked from Spencer back to you before relenting and holding out his little hand. "Okay, Henry, first, we got to learn to fall."

Henry looked bewildered. "Fall? That's not skating."

"That's true, but sometimes we will fall down and it keeps us safe and makes it easier to know how to get up. May I show you how?"

With the falling done, you had taught Henry to walk on the ice, and finally to slowly glide. Eventually, letting go of his hand and letting him go by himself, skating not far behind in case. Henry squealed with glee. "Look what I can do Jack!"

You saw Jack approaching on his own skates and smiled. "He's a fast learners, and you look to be pretty good yourself, Jack."

The older boy smiled. "Thank you ma'am."

Henry started gliding off. "Oh...Henry. You should wait -"

"I've got him, Miss Y/N."

"You sure, honey?"

"Yeah, we can play and you can help, Mr. Reid, he hasn't let go of the railing since he's been out there."

Spinning around, You saw Spencer had made his way further along the rink but was still clutching the bars tightly. Leaning to keep himself up. You couldn't keep the giggle from forming inside as you made your way toward him. "You doing any better, Spencer?"

Spencer gave you a dirty look as you smiled at him. You reached your hand out. "Come on, let me give you a lesson, you might even be as good a student as Henry."

"I know people all the time, but it's not really plausible to me, Y/N. It's like having a knife braced on a shoe, how are you supposed to stand straight?"

"For one, you're being too stressed about it, you have to relax to balance out your weight."

Spencer looked at you skeptically. "Okay, I still need your hand though."

You grinned. "Good. I like you hand in mine."

He smiled back, and you took his hand in yours. Taking your time into talking him into letting go of the rail. When he was braced by your side, you glided your way in front of him. "Okay, relax, and try to lean a little forward. Bending your knees very slightly, shoulders forward and above the knees. Now we're just going to take little strokes."

Spencer did start getting better, as long as he was holding onto you. As soon as you tried to let him go on his own, the first attempt to move resulted in him plummeting to the ice. One of the times he began to fall and in trying to prevent him splaying on the ice again ended with both of you toppling down. You had ended up on top of him, cushioning any blow, causing you to blush. You kissed him lightly, Spencer tucking some hair behind your ear.

"I'm not a very good student, am I?"

"I disagree, you are, by far, my favorite."

He grinned at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling. He leaned up to kiss you again, leading the two boys on the ice to cringe with their - "Ewwws." Causing the other adults to laugh. You snuck one last kiss before getting both of you up, giving up, and just enjoyed the feel of Spencer's hand in yours. Everyone was about to pack it in, when Henry piped - "May I have some hot cocoa before we leave, mommy?"

JJ looked to Penelope, who shrugged sadly. "I'm sorry, my sweet baby boy, but we went through the thermos pretty fast."

Henry didn't throw any tantrum or whine or anything, but that slight pout he was trying to hold in was killing you. "I can get him some from the concession stand before we all leave. Would you like to come with me, Henry?"

The boy nodded, enthusiastically, already taking your hand and heading for the stand. "I guess we'll be right back."

You could hear the others laughing as the two of you went around the rink and got in line. "I think I might get one too, do you want whipped cream on yours, Henry?"

"Yes!"

You giggled, startling when you felt a clasp on your shoulder. Turning your eyes were locked on a pair you had hoped to never see again. "Y/N? I thought that was your voice."

You didn't say anything your heart plummeting into your stomach. "What, nothing to say, or have you still not acquired enough brains to gather a retort?"

"Apparently you're the one who's missing the brains, because you'd remember what a restraining order means."

His eyes sharpened, he was not used to this from you, you had never talked back to him before. "I see you got a smart fucking mouth while I was away."

"We broke up, I want you away from me. Now, if you don't mind I'm trying to get back to my life. Which may I add has become better ten-fold with you gone."

As you tried to walk away, he grasped your arm roughly bringing your face close to his. "You think I don't know what you've been doing? I have people who let me know what you're up to. And I'm going to let you in on a secret, your little doctor just feels sorry for you, he'll tire of you soon enough. You are nothing, Y/N, even with the corrections and instructions I gave you were worthless. Not even worth throwing in the trash, and everyone around you will see it eventually."

You did your best to thrash away, suddenly being dropped to the floor when Spencer came barreling toward him, Spencer's fist colliding with your ex's jaw. "You stay AWAY from her, and if you dare utter anything like that to the person I love again, I'll rip your tongue out, you bastard!"

You saw some of the guys go toward them, trying to break them apart, and you felt arms encircle you, as Pen helped you to your feet. "Spencer, STOP! He's not worth it, don't waste your energy on him!"

Spencer stilled, and the guys careened past you to help him up and keep your ex away. Valdez's look was murderous. "You know we could lock you away for this boy!"

"You have nothing on me!"

"Breaking a restraining order, and I'm sure you're breaking probation fighting with a federal agent."

"Fuck you! You think you're high and mighty protecting that little bitch? I could hang you all."

"How about we just see then, let Carter take you in, and we'll see."

You watched in silence as Carter dragged your ex away, wincing as you could hear each obscenity thrown at you. "How'd Spencer know to come over?"

Pen rubbed your back in comforting circles. "Henry. He came running back saying a bad man was trying to hurt you."

Tears leaked from your eyes, and you silently sobbed. The emotions overwhelming you. You felt someone try to take your arm, you looked up through the tears. "I'm so sorry, Spencer. Everyone. I didn't mean for Henry or any of the kids to have to hear any of that."

Spencer held you to him. "It's okay Y/N, none of it was your fault. I wish I could've punched him a few more times though."

You laughed through your tears letting Spencer say your goodbyes, though you'd have to text Pen later, and led you back to his car. He went into his glove box, and got you a handkerchief. "Thank you, I didn't even get the chance to look at your face. Are you hurt?"

The lighting in the car didn't help things, and the clip on his cheekbone and swelling of his lips were another blow for you. "Oh, Spencer, why'd you do that? None of it was worth it, we should have just called the police."

Spencer's hand struck the steering wheel, and you flinched. He looked at you sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Y/N, but you need to see that it was worth it. You're worth it. I wish I could so you how priceless you are to me. He's is insignificant, you are so much better than him, and stronger than anyone I know."

You had taken his hand, stroking his battered knuckles. "You mean a lot to me, too, Spencer. I'm just sorry you have to deal with my issues, and everything. You have helped me realize how worthwhile things really are, that I am. You make me feel beautiful, it's just seeing him sent me back to that place, and sometimes it gets hard. I hope I'm not pushing you away here."

"No, you're not, Y/N. Even if you were I'm not going anywhere. Not until you get bored with me."

You kissed the good corner of his mouth. "I could never tire of you, Spencer. Every word, every look, every gesture you make leaves me in awe of you."

Driving back was quiet and you had nearly fallen asleep on Spencer's shoulder before you arrived back at your apartment. Your smile was shy. "Do you want to come up, I'd like to at least clean you up."

Spencer nodded and you both trudged to your door, flicking the light on upon entering. You gestured for him to sit as you got the first aid kit from your bathroom. Putting some alcohol on the cotton ball you tilted Spencer's head. "This might sting a little."

Gingerly placing it to his face you smiled seeing him wince. "You take the punch fine, but wince like that from a little rubbing alcohol?"

"It's the anticipation of it, the adrenaline during a fight acts as analgesic, but the coming down, everything hurts more."

You fixed him up, your gaze fixed on his face, remembering his words from the rink. "I do, too, you know."

Spencer's brows furrowed. "You do, too, what?"

You blushed. "Well, during the whole mess, you kind of mentioned something along the lines of loving me, and well, I do too."

Spencer's eyes were as big as plates. "I do love you, Spencer. I think I have for a while now, I've just been kind of scared to say it."

You leaned your forehead against his, allowing him to drag you on his lap. "Oh, Y/N, I've wanted to say it for ages but didn't want to scare you away. You have no idea how good it is to hear you say it."

You grinned into his neck. "I may have some idea."

You fiddled with the button on his dress shirt, a blatant desire for this man coming over you. You kissed the corner of his mouth, waiting to see if he'd respond, his mouth fully coming onto yours in a matter of seconds. You began stroking his lips with your tongue, a trick he loved to use on you. He smiled, and opened his mouth to you. His hands caressing your back, pulling you against him, and allowing your legs to fall on either side of his hips. He groaned, and you could feel the lump forming beneath you, making you gasp.

"Oh, Spencer, lets go to my room."

Spencer pulled back reluctantly. "Are-Are you sure, I don't want to rush this with you, Y/N."

You rubbed against his bulge suggestively, hoping to get the message across. He hissed picking you up as your legs went around his waist and carried you to your room. He laid you tenderly on the bed while trying to work the buttons on his shirt. "We don't have to go all the way tonight, Y/N, but I would like to feel you under my fingertips."

You bit your lip, the image of that haunting on more than one night alone in this bed. You leaned up, taking over the buttons for him, kissing each expanse that became exposed to you. You were given a few minutes to admire Spencer chest before you felt the hem of your shirt being lifted your top half becoming increasingly exposed to him. "You're so beautiful."

He pulled you further up on the bed kissing the crevice between your breasts, his hands strumming along your ribs. You moaned, goosebumps forming from the light touch. You both reached for the others pants at the same time and you both grinned, and you let him go first. Blushing at his blistering gaze on your bare skin, it was a wonder you weren't getting a sunburn from it. You reached up to undo his belt, but Spencer pushed your hands away.

"Let me take care of you first."

He began suckling your neck, trailing his mark along you. His hand came to gently rest under your breasts, squeezing softly, you sighed from the touch. He reached around to unclasp your bra, feeling the air touch your nipples. A blush came over you, as his gaze flicked from your eyes back to your chest. He leaned down, and teasingly lapped at the hardened bud, testing your reaction. Your hand wrapped around the hair at the nape of Spencer's neck, holding him to you. You could feel his smile, as he sucked your nipple in his mouth. It was hot and wet and the combination had your bottom half writhing. Spencer's knee went between your legs, holding you down, and you whimpered. Then his lips were trailing downward, and you tensed suddenly. Spencer's gaze jerked up on that.

"You okay, Y/N?"

"Yeah, it's just, we don't, you don't have to do that if you don't want to."

Spencer's eyes glazed over. "I want to Y/N."

"What if - you know, I don't taste...right?"

You could see the anger from who caused you this doubt fill his eyes. "I know you're going to be delectable, Y/N."

"How could you know that?"

"Because you're already so sweet."

You snorted, and you felt Spencer's breath on the cleft of your panties. Your eyelids fluttered, feeling his tongue rake along the fabric. "Oh God, Spencer."

You lifted your hips to help him get the damned fabric off of you and the breath was even more tangible on your wetness. He pushed a finger through your folds, licking the finger, and the wetness it carried. You groaned lowly. "See, I was right, that's the most exquisite thing I've tasted. Do you want to try?"

He wasn't expecting an answer and you could see it threw him off when you nodded your head eagerly. Applying the finger through your folds again, he came up and teased the finger to your lips, you opened your mouth letting him push his finger in and you sucked lightly. Tasting the bitter, saltiness following the taste of you and his skin. His eyes widened in lust. "Good?"

You licked your lips and nodded. He kissed you again before lowering himself between your legs again. This time instead of a finger his tongue made his way through your folds and you cried out at the warmness of it. It was more intimate and somehow it seemed more malleable as his finger came back to play and pulled up the hood of your clit. You couldn't help the buck of your hips and his tongue pressed flatly on it. He pulled it back off and lightly started to flick the tip against your clit as his other hand came and began teasing your entrance. His index finger gathering wetness, before delving inside. You groaned clutching his head and the pillow behind your head. His finger curled and began pumping in succession to his tongue the pace increasing with every thrust until you stilled and broke like a rubber band. Calling out his name, and not giving a damn if all your neighbor heard you.

Coming back down from the high, you realized Spencer was hovering above you, his pants discarded, his erection rubbing the inside of your thigh, you feeling his own wetness leaking onto your leg. He knew you were already on the pill for reasons other than birth control, he knew it was okay. You pulled him to you kissing him with all the love and passion you had for this man, and you both groaned aloud as he gently plunged into you.

"Jesus, Y/N, you're so tight."

You saw the question in his eyes, and you shook your head smiling. "No, I'm not a virgin, Spencer, but it wouldn't matter anyway. This is the first time for me, the only time that matter, because I'm with the man I love."

He cupped your face In his hand, kissing you. "Me too, Y/N. I love you more than all the world, and there is no one else I'd want here with me but you."

He began pumping into you. Just like before it started slow and with each thrust a little sharper, a little faster, a little harder, and you were beginning to learn his technique you began to toss your hips in rhythm with him. And soon you were both groaning and screaming the release approaching you both fast. Soon you were clutching around him, his pace slowed by the tightened muscles around him. A few more thrusts and he emptied himself into you. Both of you spent, you let yourselves collapse in the sheets.

A few minutes of kisses and whispers your phone started ringing. You huffed snuggling into Spencer's chest. He chuckled, tiredly. "Shouldn't you get that?"

"It's Pen, no way am I talking to her right now, I'll get her back tomorrow."


End file.
